A Celebration of Life and Love
by Akkadia
Summary: Hamao Kyosuke doesn't like celebrating birthdays. But will a present from his closest friend Watanabe Daisuke be enough to change his mind and his heart? Please read and review!


A/N: Okay this is a one-shot written for Princess Serenity-chan. I hope you like it hun. It took me a while but I'm glad I managed to write this. I hope it in the Takumi-kun category because I mention that series in this story.

Disclaimer: If I owned those two you would know since I don't that's self explanitory.

Mao was never one to celebrate birthdays. Well he would celebrate it along with family and friends but he had never given any thought of the reason why you celebrate the reminder that you are a year older than before. He never liked making a big deal out of it

But that was before he met him.

Him.

Watanabe Daisuke. Probably the sweetest funniest most handsome guy he had ever laid eyes on. Not that Mao was actually looking of course.

Mao had begun working with Watanabe-san, no wait Dai-chan, that's what he had requested Mao to address him as, 'Dai-chan'. When he had started working with him it had been in Tenimyu. Thanks to his love of the game of tennis and his choice of career as an actor Mao had been cast as a member of one of the many generation casts as Kikumaru Eiji a fun loving acrobatic player who always seemed to have too much blood running through his sugar stream. He was somewhat like the character he portrayed but not completely.

Daisuke had been cast in the role of the SEIGAKU captain Tezuka Kunimitsu and unlike Mao was almost absolutely nothing like the character he was portraying, Tezuka was a sharp captain who followed the rules. Daisuke was a goofball, who liked to have fun, plain and simple.

But through the rehearsals and performances Daisuke had always kept an eye on his kouhai, but none more closely than Mao. The younger didn't know why but he didn't complain either.

Then in the middle of the performances as members of the same tennis team Dai-chan and Mao were cast as lovers in the series that had developed from a series of Novels known as the Takumi-kun series.

Mao had never played in a role that called for such a performance as this. He had never kissed a boy before let alone been intimate with one. All his roles had been with girls and he even had been in a relationship with a girl but that had been shortlived.

Now he was not only expected to kiss another boy but to actually act out a love scene. Had it been any other boy Mao didn't think his performance-despite blushing his face off-would have been as good as it had been. For some reason Daisuke had made him relax and just get into the role as Hayama Takumi. True Dai-chan had teased the younger quite often calling him cute and just making him blush.

Mao had remembered staying in character as much as he could up until the director would say 'cut' then he would try to hid his face in the pillow of the bed on the set not believing he was actually doing a role like this. It wasn't that he didn't like the character. On the contrary he actually felt very sorry for his character and everything he had to go through. It had been a tough role to play and him being the youngest on the set made it even more challenging.

But Mao put his effort into it since the director had personally cast him as Hayama Takumi. After each movie he realized how more and more relaxed he had become with Dai-chan especially with the love scenes. In between the time the movies were made he had spent time with his co-star but had focused on other projects. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking of the love scenes and how nervous and scared he had been to film them.

During Bibou no Detail he had spent more time with the rest of the cast and both him and Dai-chan had filmed all their scenes in a period of two days. Sure Dai-chan had been on the set during the filming of the other scenes – he didn't want to miss anything- but Mao clung to those 2 days with all his being. He didn't know why but he enjoyed being close to Dai-chan and a small part of him had been looking forward to the love scene. But he was mainly nervous and scared that he'd screw up and would look silly.

_"If anything feels uncomfortable let me know." _

Dai-chan had always been considerate of him and Mao had been grateful for that fact. He never felt uncomfortable during those scenes, just nervous and quite often it showed through his performance. Whenever Dai-chan would kiss him he would grow tense fear that he wasn't doing it right. Sure he knew how to kiss but if they were going to really go into their roles shouldn't they enjoy what they were doing?

_"Mao, it's okay it's only a kiss. Picture a girl in your mind if you need to okay I won't be offended."_

But Mao didn't picture a girl. He didn't dare. He didn't think a girl's lips could feel like this against his own. Dai-chan was an amazing kisser and there were times were Mao nearly forgotten the fact they were making a movie. If Daisuke took notice he didn't show it.

When the final scene of Ano Hareta Aozora had been shot and he felt Dai-chan's arms encircle around his waist for what he thought would quite literally be the last time, Mao had felt tears develop in his eyes but he did his best to hold them back.

When he found out that Daisuke had tried everything he could to be in the same projects he had been cast in Mao had been shocked beyond words. He had honestly believed he would never see his former co-star again save a few passing's once in a while.

But now here he was waiting for Daisuke to pick him up and take him to what was supposed to be his birthday present. While on the set of the Takumi-kun series and the plays they both starred in Dai-chan had insisted on celebrating the birthdays and the tradition had been continued to this year.

Mao was turning 22 and he had managed to gain 5 days off from all his work. He had made plans for 3 out of five of those days that way 2 of them could be dedicated towards the birthday present. Mao honestly had no clue what his closest companion had up his sleeve but knowing Dai-chan it would be something he would never forget.

Mao smiled when he heard the knock on his apartment door and he nearly tripped over Roku on his way to answer it. "Dai-chan!"

Daisuke entered the room closed the door and wrapped his arms around Mao's waist in a near bone-crushing embrace. "I've missed you Mao."

The two stayed still locked in the embrace ignoring the world around them for several minutes. The only thing that snapped them back to reality was the sound of Roku's meow.

Daisuke hesitantly let go of the younger boy and knelt down, "Oh so sorry Roku, I for got you're the head of the household right?"

Mao chuckled. "Well if he doesn't behave he'll have his role provoked. "

Daisuke stood up. "So did you pack an overnight bag like I told you too."

Mao pointed to the bag next to the sofa. "My brother said he'll feed Roku while we are gone. By the way where are we going?"

"Ah, ah, ah. No trying to get me to ruin the surprise you little rascal." Dai-chan said.

Mao said nothing as he watched Daisuke grab his suitcase with one hand and Mao's hand with the other. "We need to get going now though if we are going to make the train."

When they got to the train station, Daisuke had covered both their fees for the trip even with Mao protesting. "It's part of your present, so no arguing."

Mao chuckled, "Okay, okay."

Satisfied the two sat down on the train both with sunglasses on to avoid anyone noticing their presence. The ride took a little over an hour and to Mao's disappointment the announcements of the destinations didn't give any hints to where they were going. To keep himself occupied Mao pulled out his game console and worked on leveling up his character whereas Dai-chan had pulled out a book. The silence between them was comfortable. After the announcement that they would be arriving at the r destination in a few minutes Daisuke had pulled out a blindfold.

"Whoa, Dai-chan what-?"

"If you see the scenery you may pick up hints to the surprise so no peeking." Daisuke explained. "Don't sorry I'll lead you from now on."

When they reached their destination Dai-chan had taken a hold of Mao's hand again and grabbed the suitcase with the other. He led the boy through the station and then they both climbed into a shuttle bus.

"Are we soon there?" Mao asked after what had seemed like an eternity.

"Don't worry its not too far now. About another 15 minutes. Just sit tight. You're going to like this." Daisuke spoke in a reassuring tone. "At least I hope you will…"

With the blindfold on Mao could hear the doubt in Daisuke's voice and blindly reached for his hand. "Dai-chan, you didn't even need to do anything for me. I already told you that before but you insisted. Don't doubt yourself okay?"

"Okay, Mao."

Fifteen minutes passed and Daisuke reached around and took a hold of the knot of the blindfold. "Okay I'll take this off if you promise to keep your eyes closed okay?"

"You can trust me Dai-chan."

Satisfied with the answer Daisuke slowly removed the blindfold keeping a watch on Mao's eyes. "We're almost there okay?"

"You won't give me any hints as to where we are going?"

"You have been there before, that's all I will reveal." Daisuke said.

"Well that doesn't really help me much." Mao said pouting.

Daisuke only chuckled, "Patience, Mao."

"Luckily that is one of my virtues." Mao said

Once the shuttle bus had stopped Mao turned his head towards Daisuke's voice. "Are we there?"

"Yes mao we are there but you still can't open your eyes. I need to lead you someplace first okay?" Daisuke instructed.

"Okay."

After grabbing the bags Daisuke instructed Mao to place a hand on his shoulder and to follow him. Even with all the walking and noises in the background Mao still couldn't figure out where they were and it was starting to drive him crazy.

"Dai-chan please!"

Daisuke laughed wholeheartedly as he stopped walking and turned around, "Okay, okay." He walked around behind Mao and wrapped his arms around his younger friend's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Okay, open your eyes."

With much relief Mao did open his eyes and as he did a wave of nostalgia hit him like a ton of bricks and all the laughter tears, and memories that he had shared with his friends came to him.

"British Hills..."

"I wanted to go through the old set of the movies. We had so many memories and good times." Daisuke explained.

"I've wanted to come back here but I've never had the time or means to. I've been so busy and tied up." Mao said feeling a small tear lingering on his eyelid.

"So you like my present then?"

Mao turned around and hugged Daisuke, "I love it, thank you so much!"

Daisuke smiled and returned the embrace. "Anything for you Mao." Both of them were startled when they heard a gasp and they slowly pulled apart looking towards the walkway and notice a flash of red hair.

"Dai-chan? Mao?"

For a moment Daisuke had no clue who was addressing him but then he thought back. "Mao this is that young woman we saw at our meet and greet remember? The one who won the special picture."

"Yes, my name is Stefanie."

"We have seen you at many of our events. You must be a fan of ours."

Stefanie nodded. "Yes, in fact you two are my favorite Japanese actors. I admire your work in every form."

Mao blushed. "Well it's very nice to have a dedicated fan."

Daisuke chuckled, "I agree especially one who isn't actually Japanese."

Stefanie lightly blushed as well, "Well, I don't mean to keep you two. Ever since the Takumi-kun series I've wanted to visit British Hills. I can see up close now what a beautiful place it is. A perfect setting for Shidou Academy."

"Yes, we believe so too." Daisuke said looking up at the building. "We will be staying here for two days perhaps we will see you around?"

"Maybe. Take care you two." Stefanie said already anxious to get back to her the room she was staying in for the night and update her facebook status. The members of the clubs she was part of would never believe her when she posted this.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Mao asked after the young woman had disappeared.

"It's your birthday present, you get to choose." Daisuke said smiling. "Besides a few guests who I've been assured won't bother us, we have the entire grounds to ourselves."

"Can we, can we go to all the places we filmed? I want to remember everything." Mao requested.

"Of course it's been a long trip so why don't we start with the café where we filmed the first scene of Pure." Daisuke suggested. "Let's get something to eat and then we can walk around the grounds."

Mao smiled, "I'd like that."

Daisuke took the younger boy's hand into his own and led him towards the café where they at a late lunch and enjoyed the memories of the first scene shot for the fourth movie. Once they had eaten their fill at no charge –the shop keeper had insisted- Daisuke looked at Mao expectantly who in turn lead Daisuke around the grounds often stopping to think back to some of the scenes they had acted in their roles as Takumi and Gii.

As they made their way towards the building used as the concert hall Mao stopped in his tracks and he felt a blush cast it's self over his facial features. "Memories that would make me embarrassed are locked in there."

"Well, to be honest they are memories that I hold dear." Daisuke said smiling. "Come on." He took Mao's hand into is own once again and led him into the building.

As they walked around the pillars and the beautiful woodwork they once again thought back to all the memories they had made there. Mao suddenly stopped at one particular pillar and felt his face grow red again. "Ano, Dai-chan?"

Daisuke turned to look at Mao and took a seat on the steps roughly in the same spot his character had sat during the movie. "Hmm?"

"This is going to be a weird question but humor me, please." Mao started. "When, we did the well intimate scenes here did you um, did you-"

Daisuke smiled when he could tell Mao was having trouble getting around the question. "Mao come here and sit down okay?"

Mao did as he was told and looked at Daisuke unsure of what to say now.

"Mao, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while but I haven't had the time or the chance or the courage to. So now that I have nothing but time right now, I am going to tell you." Daisuke began. "Mao ever since the last scene we shot for the fifth movie I don't know why but I've been wanting to kiss you again. I've wanted to tell you for a while but."

"Well than that answer's my question." Mao said shyly. "I've been wondering if you actually enjoyed kissing me even though we were only supposed to be acting."

Daisuke chuckled, "You know there were times I almost wished we hadn't just been acting." He leaned back against his elbows.

Mao looked over, "Dai-chan do you have any idea how hard it has been for me not to try and get closer to you? I don't know why but I feel like my life isn't complete unless you're in it."

Daisuke leaned forward and place a hand on Mao's cheek. Their eyes locked before Daisuke leaned forward and gently captured the younger boy's lips with his own.

To say Mao was startled by the kiss was no less than an understatement. He was downright shocked. Taking a moment he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck deepening the kiss.

Daisuke adjusted their positions so Mao was now sitting in his lap, all the while not breaking their liplocked embrace. Finally the need for oxygen overpowered their need to keep this up and they broke apart gasping for air, "Mao, I want to be with you."

Mao laid his head in the crook of the other man's neck and sighed. "That is the greatest gift anyone could ever give me."

Daisuke chuckled and held Mao closer, "But do you want to be with me?"

Mao kissed Daisuke's cheek, "More than anything."

"It will be risky though. We'll have to keep our relationship a secret. We won't be able to be affectionate in the eyes of the public." Daisuke pointed out.

Mao smiled, "I don't care. As long as I can be with you I don't care."

Daisuke returned the smile captured Mao's lips once in a soft kiss. "Come on we best get to our room."

"Do I dare ask what room number you got us?" Mao asked as he stood up.

"It's not number 300 if that's what you're thinking." Daisuke said with a hint of laughter in his tone. "I think that room belongs to Takumi and Gii, not us."

Mao nodded approvingly and followed Daisuke into the dormitories for guests. As they entered the room for them he recognized it as the same room they had used as 'Gii's ' home in America. "A room with a single bed?"

"You don't mind do you?" Daisuke asked in a worried tone.

Mao smiled warmly and walked straight over to the bed shedding his jacket on the way. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Daisuke walked over and sat down next to Mao. "You know I've been dreaming about the time you and I could be alone like this and now I have no idea what to do."

"Well the last time we were in this place and were on the same bed there were cameras and crew around. But this time we are one our own. No scripts, no lines just us and our story." Mao said softly.

Daisuke smiled and captured Mao's lips with his own gently pushing him back against the bed. "I'll only go further than this if you want me to."

Mao responded by pulling Daisuke on top of him capturing his lips with his own before pulling away. "I want this more than anything and I want it to be real."

Daisuke unbutton the top two buttons of Mao's shirt and began sucking on a patch of the other boy's skin soon leaving a red mark. "That mark should be proof enough that this real and it has been for a while."

Mao looked at the mark and blushed causing his cheeks to match the patch of skin, "Dai-chan."

"I love you Mao and I want to show you in every way possible." Daisuke said lowering his voice to that deep baritone he knew shook Mao to his very being.

Mao looked up at Daisuke and leaned forward wrapping his arms around the older man's neck pulling him down for a deep kiss. "Daisuke, please I want to be with you."

Daisuke needed no more permission than those words as he unbuttoned the rest of Mao's shirt exposing the other boy's chest. He began trailing kisses along his lover's abdomen earning several gasps from his ebony-haired lover.

"D-Dai-chan." Mao gasped.

Enjoying the responses Daisuke moved up to capture's Mao's lips with his own again this time deepening in the kiss so his tongue had entered the other boy's mouth tasting the sweetness that was only Mao.

Mao returned the kiss and reached for the hem of Daisuke's shirt determined not to be the only one in the room bare-chested. He pulled the shirt off his boyfriend's body and leaned forward to place his own kisses on Daisuke's flawless chest, "You are so beautiful." Mao breathed taking the sight in.

"You're not too bad to look at yourself." Daisuke teased pushing Mao back against the bed and reaching for the other boy's jeans. He undid the button and unzipped the pants before pulling them off and looked down noticing the bulge, "You know during the filming I often wondered if I ever actually made you excited."

Mao blushed and looked away, "It took every ounce of my willpower to keep myself under control."

"Well feel free to lose control Mao." Daisuke purred nipping at the other boy's neck and slowly caressing the clothed member that was hardened and in need. "Lose control as you lose yourself to me."

Mao did just that whimpering and gasping as he felt himself slowly falling in a wave of ecstasy, "Dai-chan I-"

Daisuke understood and moved down the boy's abdomen placing feather-like kisses on the way stopping when he reached the waistband of his lover's boxers. "Last chance to change your mind Mao."

Mao leaned forward and somehow managed to remove his own boxers all the while locking Daisuke in a deep kiss, "I want this Dai-chan."

Daisuke only nodded as he slowly moves his tongue along the shaft of Mao's hardened length earning a gasp mixed of surprise and pleasure. He moved his mouth up to the tip kissing it and licking up the substance that lingered their no doubt summoned by the early ministrations.

Mao moaned as he gripped the bedsheets, "Unghh, ahh, Dai-chan."

"Do you like it?" Daisuke asked as he began to gently stroke the other boy and capturing his nipple between his teeth before gently sucking on the hardened nub of flesh.

"H-hai," Mao gasped out.

Satisfied with the response Daisuke moved back down to his lover's member moving his tongue and lips along the shaft earning a deep moan mixed with a purr that was simply Mao. It was music to his ears. Daisuke then deep throated the other boy who in turn cried out in pleasure. He kept up his moves moving his hand to fondle the younger boy's sac wanting him to feel as much pleasure as possible. After several moments he felt Mao begin to tremble and he knew what was happening.

"Mao, I want you to come for me, okay baby?"

Mao couldn't' say anything in response as he felt his entire body begin to shake as a wave of passion pleasure and love seem to overpower his very being and with almost no warning he felt his orgasm rip through him causing him to lift up from the bed and pulling Daisuke into a kiss where he could taste a bit of himself but not caring. He wanted to be connected with Daisuke as he felt his orgasm flow through him and he didn't want that connection to be broken.

Daisuke had been startled by Mao's sudden choice of action but had gladly obliged in returning the kiss and allowing his hand to take over for his mouth. Once Mao had stopped trembling and was resting his forehead on Daisuke's shoulders the older of the two scooped the other boy into his arms and carried him bridal style into the bathroom provided with their choice of room.

"Dai-chan?"

"It's best we get you cleaned up Mao, then perhaps dinner and after that a walk out on the grounds?" Daisuke suggested.

Mao smiled that warm gentle smile of his leaning up to capture Daisuke's lips with his own in a kiss so soft and gentle it was almost unnoticeable. "As long as you are by my side, I'll be happy to anything."

Daisuke returned the smile and not caring that his lover was in need of a shower pulled him into his arms. "My Kyosuke."

Mao returned the embrace before slowly letting go and turning to the shower and bathtub combo. He turned on the water waiting for it to warm up before turning back around, "Care to join me?"

Daisuke allowed no hesitation to enter his mind as he stripped himself of his own clothing and climbed into the shower following Mao. As soon as the shut the curtain he was being presses against the wall with Mao's lips on his own in a kiss so hot it rivaled the water cascading on their skin.

A gasp escaped between the kiss when Daisuke felt Mao's hand slowly moving down his body. "Mao-what?"

"I want to return the favor from earlier." Mao said kissing Daisuke's shoulder and let out a startled yelp when he felt Daisuke gently push him back. "Dai-chan?"

Daisuke took a hold of Mao's hand stopping him before he went any farther, "Mao, don't. What happened out there, that was just for you. I want to take this one step at a time." Daisuke said softly.

"But Dai-chan."

"No, let's just finish cleaning up and then I want to hold you in my arms for a while." Daisuke said.

Mao obliged cleaning off the evidence of their previous engagement before shutting off the water and reaching for one of the towels. He wrapped it around his body then handed Daisuke one before heading out to the main room in search of a new set of clothing.

Daisuke soon followed and changed into a new outfit of his own before gathering up Mao's previous outfit and placed it on the other boy's suitcase. He sat down on the bed and leaned back motioning for Mao to join him when he was ready.

Mao dried his still damp hair with the towel before placing it over the shower curtain rack. He walked out of the bathroom and climbed into the bed next to Daisuke who in turn wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist pulling closer.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight then?" Mao asked quietly entangling his fingers with his lover's.

"Yes but for now, I want to just want to stay here. No cameras no fans, no work, just-' Daisuke kisses the top of Mao's head and held him closer, "us…"

Mao said nothing in return as he closed his eyes and savored the closeness. "I guess there is a good reason to celebrate my birthday."

Daisuke chuckled. "Yes because it's a celebration that says you were born to be with me. And now that I have you in my life, I'm not letting you go."

"I wouldn't let you even if you wanted to, Dai-chan. I love you too much." Mao said leaning up to gentle kiss Daisuke's cheek.

Daisuke turned his head so the kiss was moved from his cheek to his lips. "I love you Mao, more than anything." He stroked the other boy's cheek, "Happy birthday my love."

Mao usually ignored the birthday greetings from people but hearing it from Daisuke's lips was like music to his ears and for the first time in his life he looked forward to the next June 26th.

A/N: Okay that's it hope anyone who reads it liked it!


End file.
